Brillante
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Minerva McGonagall es la tutora, amiga y familia de Hermione Granger; un momento clave en sus historias, una confianza que nunca será perdida. Porque ellas son como madre e hija. Cuarta historia de la Serie “Nuestra vida en mis ojos”


**Brillante**

**Autor: **LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall

**Sumario: **Minerva McGonagall es la tutora, amiga y familia de Hermione Granger; un momento clave en sus historias, una confianza que nunca será perdida. Porque ellas son como madre e hija.

Cuarta historia de la Serie "Nuestra vida en mis ojos"

**AN:** Por petición subí primero el fic de Minerva McGonagall. Este fic me gusta mucho, y espero que a ustedes también.

***

Brillante

Cuando conocí por primera vez a la Profesora McGonagall la quise mucho. Severa, inteligente, y con un gran corazón, ella era todo lo que yo quería como modelo a seguir. Siempre la estimé mucho; cuando estudié en Hogwarts si yo tenía un problema acudía a ella, y ese sentimiento de aprecio aún sigue aquí.

Según Harry yo fui la primera y hasta ahora la única de nuestra generación, según él, que McGonagall sonrió una de sus "sonrisas raras" pero no sólo eso, ella me tomó bajo su ala como una estudiante modelo para mis compañeros, y aunque molestaría a algunos para siempre en el futuro, para mí personalmente fue una muestra del gran aprecio mutuo que sentíamos las dos, la confianza que se transformó en amistad con el tiempo.

Pero también tuvimos nuestros altibajos, como cualquier otra amistad, como el famoso incidente del troll, sólo queda decir que ella se sintió muy decepcionada de mí en ese momento. Años más tarde después de la caída de Voldemort, la verdad se daría en conocer en una de nuestras reuniones regulares, esto por supuesto fue culpa de Ron, quien estaba teniendo problemas para tratar a su antigua profesora con camaradería y olvidó dejar aquel pequeño detalle aparte.

La Prof. McGonagall entonces se dispuso a explicar a Ron y Harry lo que Caballerosidad significaba, lo que ser Griffindors era y que estaba decepcionada con ellos por dejarme tomar la culpa cuando ellos eran los causantes. Nunca olvidaré las caras de sorpresa de los dos cuando Minerva terminó su discurso, completo con miradas amenazantes y sin dejarlos hablar claro, y los abrazó dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

Los que estaban presentes ese día, siempre recuerdan ese incidente como el día en que Minerva McGonagall fue humana; una sentencia injusta debo admitir porque ella siempre ha sido bondadosa, pero había algo increíble en ver a esta mujer seria y recatada, reírse como una colegiala, abrazada a dos muchachos que no lograban salir de su estupor. Todos creían que la risotada se debía a las caras de Ron y Harry al verse una vez más retados por esta mujer, pero yo sabía la verdad.

Al igual que yo, ella sabía que sin esa pequeña omisión de detalles de mi parte y por supuesto de parte de ellos, el Trío no existiría; de cualquier manera, saber eso no les permitió a los chicos escaparse de ser llamados "cobardes" por su antigua tutora.

Y esos "sabios" consejos como aquel, u otros que han dado en el clavo, siempre han estado a las órdenes del día, y si por algún motivo ella no está cerca, sólo debo pensar en ella y preguntarme qué haría en mi situación.

Debo decir que nunca falla.

******

Las manos me sudaban y no lograba contener mi nerviosismo. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

– Señorita Granger entre –dijo claramente una voz femenina.

Me levanté del banco donde estaba sentada, respiré hondo y con la cabeza erguida entré a su oficina; era mi quinto año en Hogwarts y se suponía que nosotros comenzábamos a pensar en nuestros exámenes, en los NEWTs y las carreras Post-Hogwarts.

Lamentablemente con Umbridge, respirando detrás de nuestros cuellos no había ubicado un tiempo específico para leer mis opciones ni de NEWTs ni de las carreras, y entonces aunque me duela admitirlo yo no sabía qué hacer.

Sólo una cosa era segura, no Adivinación para mí.

Nunca.

– Siéntese señorita Granger –dijo Minerva indicándome una silla al frente de su escritorio, miré alrededor buscando a otra persona y agradecí al Cielo por Fred y George que seguramente estaban haciendo estragos dentro de Hogwarts, razón por la cual Umbridge no estaba en mi reunión de carreras. Minerva sintió mi alivio y un poco divertida por mi comportamiento alzó una ceja.

– Gracias –murmuré avergonzada

– Entonces dígame, –dijo dando una palmada y zanjando el tema– he estado mirando sus archivos académicos y decir que estoy impresionada sería subestimarla señorita Granger, sin duda usted es la estudiante más prolífica que Hogwarts ha visto desde Albus Dumbledore –Me sonrojé ante esta declaración, y sonreí tímidamente.

Una cosa era que cualquier persona te dijera que eras buena en algo, pero si tu profesor favorito te dice eso, te impresionas– Por supuesto, nunca tuvimos duda de eso –ella siguió con una sonrisa que duró unos pocos segundos– Ahora, al punto –la vi hojeando algunos archivos, sin duda mis records académicos– con tus notas puedes ser lo que quieras… Excepto por supuesto una vidente –bromeó sobre Adivinación.

Sonreí y asentí. Lo mismo que yo pienso.

Si alguien más hubiera estado ahí, Umbridge por ejemplo, se hubieran preguntado quien rayos era esa mujer que bromeaba sobre adivinación y donde estaba Minerva McGonagall… Bueno esa gente entonces no la conocía de verdad, o en todo caso, nunca la habían visto bromearse conmigo. Y créanme, adivinación era nuestra broma preferida.

Eso, y la estupidez de Ronald Weasley con Lavender Brown.

Debo decir, que Ron aún tiene miedo cada vez que una de las dos nombramos a Lavender. Dice que tiene que alimentar a Crookshanks, el gran cobarde. No es que yo me lleve mal con ella, no después de la batalla de Hogwarts al menos, pero eso no quita que toda esa relación haya estado, como Minerva tan delicadamente lo puso "destinada al fracaso".

Todo esto lo discutimos, obviamente en alguna que otra sesión de Transfiguración, en otras palabras sesión para curar mi corazoncito roto por culpa del gran bruto de Ronald, con una taza de té, muchas lágrimas de mi parte, y palabras de aliento de ella.

¿Qué puedo decir? Si no fuera por Ginny y Minerva, tal vez le hubiera vuelto a tirar más pájaros a Ron.

O tal vez, otro animal más voraz.

– Entonces señorita Granger, ¿qué va a hacer?

Silencio. Su voz me llevó de vuelta al tema principal de nuestra reunión. ¿Qué quería ser? Esa era la pregunta del millón y la razón por la cual yo estaba ahí. Podía ser un curador de St. Mungo. O Auror. O trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia.

Bueno el último de mi lista era exactamente lo que terminaría haciendo, pero el Ministerio de Magia no estaba tan alto en mi lista en esos tiempos. Entonces, técnicamente yo podía ser.

Cualquier cosa.

Y sin embargo, nada especial.

– Yo, este –me sentí anonada por mi falta de palabras, para ser alguien que siempre tenía las respuestas correctas, esta respuesta que era una de las más importantes para mi futuro, (porque me negaba a pensar que no habría un futuro para mí), esta respuesta me eludía– Yo quiero ser, umm bueno la verdad es que he pensado en…

Miré a mí alrededor, negándome admitir mi derrota y evitar la mirada de la mujer que tanto confiaba en mis habilidades. Su silencio me helaba la sangre, y finalmente la miré, e inmediatamente me arrepentí desviando mis ojos de nuevo, puesto que en su cara encontré una mirada que usualmente no estaba destinada para mí.

Tomé aire, y buscando mi valentía de Griffindor, la miré de nuevo lista para admitir mi derrota en voz alta pero con dignidad– Profesora McGonagall, demasiadas opciones –dije. Pero mis palabras salieron como una súplica y se oyeron tan débiles en mis oídos que me costó aceptar que esa era mi voz.

Estaba tan avergonzada por mi falta de organización, por mi irresponsabilidad, y un pensamiento furtivo agradeció que Umbridge no estuviera ahí para verme desmoronar. Seguramente ha de haber tenido algunas cosas interesantes que decir acerca de mi rendimiento o de mi personalidad. Pero Umbridge no me importaba, era esta profesora en especial, de la cual yo necesitaba comprensión, su entendimiento, y sus pensamientos, que me dijera qué camino seguir, que me indicara algo; mis manos encontraron su camino hasta mi cara, escondiendo mi vergüenza, y aunque esta misma mujer ya me había visto en lo más bajo que pude caer cuando en tercer año tuve problemas con el gira tiempo, a pesar de eso, me avergonzaba estar frente a ella, de haberla decepcionado.

De repente, sentí una delicada pero firme mano en mi hombro, otra mano descubrió mi cara de las mías, Minerva había dejado el confort de su escritorio y se había aproximado a mí, alcé la mirada para ver a mi profesora contemplándome en silencio con ternura– Hermione, hija, tu puedes ser lo que sea que quieras ser, pero no dejes que ese pensamiento te detenga o te infunda temor. Si quieres ser Auror, serás Auror, si quieres ser una Curadora, serás eso, ¡Merlín! Puedes ser Ministra de Magia. –sonreí ante la firmeza con la que mi querida profesora confiaba en mí, pero negué con mi cabeza. En esos tiempos el Ministerio de Magia tenía mucho tramo que recorrer para la excelencia– Hermione, estás en tu quinto año, tus notas son las mejores de tu curso, puedes tomar cualquier clase que quieras. No te preocupes acerca del futuro todavía, porque para ti será brillante mi niña. Preocúpate por el presente y sigue estudiando como ahora. ¿Entendido?

Asentí vagamente, tomando en cuenta sus consejos y grabando todo lo que Minerva me había dicho porque me había llegado a lo profundo de mi corazón.

¿Por qué?

Desde que era muy pequeña, queda de más decir que era diferente. En muchas cosas, una de ellas mi capacidad intelectual. No era que estudiaba demasiado, me gustaba hacerlo, me gustaba pasar los días leyendo, instruyendo, conociendo más sobre el mundo; desgraciadamente eso me convirtió en el blanco de muchas burlas y bromas crueles. Y cuando llegué a Hogwarts, un lugar donde yo pensaba no tener esos problemas, me encontré con discriminación, y me propuse demostrar todo mi potencial, a no ser más el blanco de las burlas, quería que me respetaran por mis conocimientos, y Minerva era la persona que respetaba y evocaba mis mismos principios.

Obviamente, en algunos de estos aspectos me equivocaría, un concepto que Ron y Harry siempre lo utilizaran contra mí, pero ese siempre fue mi temor. El fracaso.

Posteriormente ese temor cambiaría, desde el departamento de Misterios, mi más grande miedo sería perder a mi familia, incluyendo en este término a todos, pero hasta el momento de esta reunión, a pesar de todas nuestras travesías al borde de la muerte o del peligro, nada se compararía con lo que sentiría en el Ministerio y en los años posteriores.

Pero volviendo a las palabras de Minerva, me llegaron a lo profundo de mi corazón porque era la persona que más confiaba en mí académica y personalmente. Mis padres daban por hecho mi excelencia académica, un hecho que en parte es culpa mía, al igual que Ron y Harry que daban por sentado mi inteligencia y mis contribuciones en nuestros planes secretos. Pero no Minerva, ella confiaba en mi, aunque yo creía en mi fracaso.

Aunque yo no confiara en mí del todo.

Ella creía.

Y eso era suficiente estimulo, para dejar de lado mis miedos y mirar con nuevos ojos mi futuro.

Minerva me sonrió y me dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda para recobrar la compostura. Se dirigió a su asiento y agarró un pergamino en donde empezó a llenar mis datos– Entonces, me habías comentado anteriormente tu deseo de dejar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, ¿verdad? Asumo entonces que tomarás DCAO, Historia de la Magia, Herbología, Astronomía, Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Hechizos, y por supuesto Transfiguración, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –Sonreí y asentí– Eso es todo entonces. ¿Algo más Hermione?

– No profesora, muchas gracias –dije mientras me paraba. Ella también se paró y caminamos juntas en silencio hasta la puerta, sentí que ella titubeo un poco, entonces se dio la vuelta y me abrazó.

Por un momento me quedé inmóvil, pues era un cambio nuevo en nuestra relación, positivo pero nuevo; era muy raro que Minerva McGonagall perdiera el decoro y empezara a borrar las distancias entre profesor y alumno. Sin más, la abracé, tratando de transmitir todo mi aprecio en un solo abrazo, de decir todo sin decir nada. Y creo que ella me entendió.

Nos soltamos, y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sé que había lágrimas en los míos.

Me abrió la puerta, y sonreímos por última vez. Al salir de la oficina, sentí un profundo cariño hacia mi profesora, y aunque dudé un poco acerca de mis acciones, supe que no sería la última vez que tendría esta muestra de afecto por parte de ella.

Y definitivamente no sería la última vez que tendríamos un momento como aquel.

Cuando estuve en la Enfermería, luego de nuestro tour por el Departamento de Misterios, fue ella quien me iba a visitar regularmente, indicándome cosas nuevas de Transfiguración, lo que sea para hacerme olvidar de nuestra travesía.

Cuando me informaron que Ron había sido envenenado, fue ella quien me avisó, y cuando después de verlo tuve un colapso nervioso, fue quien me calmó, habló conmigo asegurándome que Ron estaría bien, y sería ella quien me daría permiso para visitarlo regularmente aunque Madame Pomfrey hiciera mala cara.

Cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort, ella corrió a celebrarlo con nosotros; antes de que enterráramos a todos, nos llevó a la Dirección y nos felicitaría por todo lo que habíamos hecho, no sin antes darnos un sermón acerca de lo peligroso de nuestras acciones, mientras lloraba dando gracias porque estábamos vivos.

Cuando le dije que me iba a casar con Ronald, y le pedí que oficiara la ceremonia.

O cuando la llamaba por la red Floo, sólo para saber como estaba y que hacía, o invitarla a pasar las festividades en la Madriguera con todos.

O para pedirle su permiso para imprimir la versión con notas del Profesor Dumbledore de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

O cuando le pedí que fuera la madrina de la pequeña Rose.

Esa vez, aparte del abrazo, sólo sonrío y me dijo– ¡Brillante!

***

Minerva McGonagall nunca ha dejado de ser la misma persona que fue cuando la conocí, pero en su corazón siempre lleva a Rose y Hugo. Ronald, Harry y yo, creo que por todo lo que hemos pasado también estamos los tres ahí, pero Rose y Hugo son como sus nietos, y las sonrisas que ellos le sacan dejan ver a una mujer que ha visto muchas cosas, pero que es sabia como para saber que cada minuto vale oro.

Harry y Ron decían que es nuestra abuela también, y bromeaban acerca de cuán impenetrable había sido esa mujer hasta que fue conquistada con mi dulzura.

No tuve más remedio que hechizarlos y dejaron de molestar.

~FIN~

AN: Bueno, este es el fic de Hermione y Minerva, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que en este fic, la idea principal quedó plasmada, la relación de amistad, de compañerismo y de familia que ellas dos tienen.

Esperen próximamente "Te quiere más que al helado", el soborno de Ron en el día de bodas de Ginny; el comienzo de una nueva saga junto con patipati acerca de los días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y el siguiente fic de esta saga, protagonizado por Hermione y Fleur, del cual les dejo un adelanto:

_Fleur la miró desconcertada. Siempre había escuchado de Hermione Granger. ¡Por Merlín! Molly nunca dejaba de hablar de ella y de Harry. "Una muchacha segura, inteligente, fuerte y con un gran corazón" era la frase usual de Molly al describir a la que ella decía "era perfecta para su Ronnie"_

_Pero esta Hermione, esta mujer que tenía al frente suyo, recostada en un cama, a pesar de haber logrado la impresionante hazaña de vivir después de sufrir la maldición Cruciatus, le parecía una contradicción a todo lo que ella creía saber._

_¿Dónde estaba la fuerza que la caracterizaba?_

– _Piensa ´Egmione, de vegdad cgees que hubiega sido yo campeona de Beuxbattons si no tuviega un poquito de cegebgo? Sé que no les caigo bien a Ginny y a ti, ¡pego no soy estúpida!_

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios acerca del fic de Minerva, y díganme que personaje quisieran después de Fleur, basta de los buenos ahora vamos a los malos: tenemos a Antonin Dolohov y Fenrir Greyback, debo decir que estoy muy emocionada con los dos, pero bueno con cual empezamos, y repito que piensan de este con Minerva…

Nos vemos en los comentarios.

Bye.


End file.
